


Better Now

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, jealous jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Tyler gets a boyfriend. Jamie hates him.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin, Tyler Seguin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Jamie doesn't have a problem with Tyler liking men. He really, truly doesn't. Back in 2014 when Tyler had told Jamie he was queer and confessed his feelings, Jamie had let him down gently. He had been flattered that Tyler liked him and proud of the man for gathering the courage to tell Jamie the truth, but he hadn't been bothered by it. There hadn't even been any awkwardness between them afterward, like Jamie feared. They were the same as always, except that Tyler seemed even more relaxed around him- like now that Jamie knew the whole truth about him, he could genuinely be himself.

In the years that followed, Jamie had girlfriends, and Tyler had a string of hookups- men and women both- that never led to anything serious. And then Tyler came out publicly, saying he didn't want to hide who he was anymore and that he felt like he was in a good enough place to handle the backlash. Jamie had supported him. Had been proud that he had been part of creating a safe enough environment for Tyler to feel like he could do it.

He probably should have anticipated Tyler getting a boyfriend at some point. When he got Tyler's message the night before their mid-February family skate about him bringing someone, Jamie assumed it was going to be one of Tyler's long-term hookups that he refused to introduce as anything other than a friend which would inevitably lead to the person ending things.

Instead, when Tyler skates out onto the ice, it's with a guy. Tall, dark-haired, broad shouldered- not an athlete but obviously someone who spends a decent amount of time at the gym. They skate over to the bench where most of the guys are gathered, and Tyler says, "Guys, this is Elliot. My boyfriend." Jamie's stomach drops. He's not sure why. Tyler's looking around nervously, like he's not sure how the team is going to take the news, but they all greet Elliot warmly, shaking his hand and smiling welcomingly. Jamie doesn't move. He feels frozen. _Boyfriend?_ Tyler had never mentioned Elliot _or_ a boyfriend. Why wouldn't he have said something? Jamie had noticed Tyler had been spending more time away from the guys recently, but he figured that was just Tyler wanting to get some rest the closer they got to playoffs. He never suspected Tyler had a _boyfriend._

And he's honestly not so sure why he's so bothered by it. Would he be so bothered if it were a girlfriend? Is it just because Tyler hadn't mentioned him before? He must freeze for too long, because Tyler comes over, looking concerned.

"Is this okay?" he asks, quietly. Jamie blinks at him, confused.

"Is what okay?"

"Me bringing him here," Tyler says, and Jamie's suddenly _horrified._

 _"Of course_!" he says emphatically, reaching out to put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler presses into the touch, obviously relieved. "I was just surprised. I didn't know you were… seeing someone." Jamie explains.

"I didn't really tell anyone." Tyler's flushing, but he moves closer to press his shoulder to Jamie's. "It's different having a boyfriend. Hookups are one thing, because no one has to see it. I didn't know how everyone would take it."

"If anyone gives you trouble, let me know," Jamie says seriously, looking Tyler in the eyes. "Zero tolerance for homophobia." And he means it. He _knows_ he means it. He doesn't know why his stomach is rolling.

"Thanks, Jame," Tyler says, smiling. "Looks like everything's good right now." Jamie looks over to see Elliot talking to Bish and Rads, all of them relaxed and smiling.

"I'm gonna go take a lap." Jamie gestures to the ice, needing to be somewhere else.

"Don't go too hard on the kids," Tyler laughs, looking pointedly towards the group of kids playing a makeshift hockey game on one side of the rink. Jamie may or may not get a little too invested in coaching the kids every time they do one of these. He rolls his eyes and nudges Tyler before skating away. He does spend some time with the kids before Elliot comes over and starts playing with them, too. They take to him immediately, abandoning Jamie for the new guy, so Jamie goes to find something else to do.

He realizes as he's leaving the rink that he never actually spoke to Elliot. He kept an eye on him and Tyler all night to make sure no one was giving them any trouble, but any time the man got close, Jamie shied away. He didn't do it on purpose. He doesn't think so, at least. There just happened to be something happening elsewhere every time he got near.

But after that, Tyler starts bringing Elliot _everywhere_. He's by the glass during warmups at the games. He comes to the bars with them afterwards. He comes to lunch sometimes on the weekends. Jamie _hates it_. He's spending just as much time with Tyler as he did before, but now he has to compete for Tyler's attention. He can't sling an arm around the back of Tyler's chair because Elliot's is already there. He can't use his bulk to push their way up to the front of the bar, because Elliot's already doing it. He can't be dragged grudgingly out to the dance floor, because Elliot's going willingly and happily.

It isn't until they're out one night and Jamie can't tear his eyes away from the hand that Elliot has on Tyler's hip that he realizes. He's _jealous_.

But… he's not gay? At least he doesn't think he is. He's never had any interest in men before, and he's for sure attracted to women. Yet, when he pictures himself pressed up behind Tyler, with his own hand on Tyler's hip and Tyler's head back on his shoulder… he _wants_.

Is it possible to be Tyler-sexual?

Probably.

And then he realizes, with a horrified jolt, that he _turned Tyler down_. Back in 2014, he had truthfully told Tyler that he wasn't gay. And even if Tyler were single right now, how could Jamie come back from telling Tyler no? The man's already moved on.

The answer is, he can't. He has to deal with this revelation that he has feelings for his best friend and then he has to move on. Because that's what he made Tyler do.

He's an idiot.

Suddenly, he can't sit in this bar anymore. He stands up, telling the guys left at the table that he's heading home, and makes for the exit. He's halfway there before Tyler steps into his path.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asks, hand slipping up to rest on the nape of Jamie's neck. The heat of it feels like fire on his skin. Tyler's a very tactile person. Jamie tries not to read into the touch.

"Heading home," Jamie chokes, trying not to stare at the way Tyler's shirt is clinging to his body or the way his lashes frame his eyes. It feels familiar, like trying not to look is something that he does often. He wishes his subconscious had told him a little sooner. "Not feeling it tonight."

"You okay?" Tyler asks, leaning a little closer. "You look a little pale." Jamie catches sight of Elliot out of the corner of his eye. He's a few steps away, watching the two of them with his eyebrow raised, and Jamie feels suddenly guilty. He takes a step back and shakes himself out of Tyler's hold, stopping him from following with a hand on his arm.

"I'm good. Just gonna go home and crash." he explains. Elliot steps up to them and slings an arm around Tyler's shoulders. Tyler doesn't exactly shy away from the touch, but he for sure doesn't lean into it like he does with Jamie. He's not proud of the satisfied feeling that shoots through him.

"You leaving?" Elliot asks, like he doesn't care either way.

"Yeah, gonna go crash," Jamie says again. "I'll see you guys later." He makes his escape quickly when it looks like Tyler's going to argue. He spends the ride home wondering what he should do about this. He can't just tell Tyler what he's feeling. Not after all these years, and not now that he has a boyfriend. Although, that boyfriend hasn't exactly been warm and friendly to Jamie. The rest of the guys seem to love him, asking Tyler about him whenever he's not around, and finding any chance to talk to him when he is around. Maybe it's because Jamie admittedly does shy away from him, but Elliot has never been particularly interested in talking to Jamie. Whenever Jamie and Tyler interact, Elliot watches them closely. Jamie can only guess it's because he and Tyler have always been close- weirdly so, according to some people. He doesn't pay much attention to the media, but even he's seen what some of the fans say about them- especially now that Tyler's out. He probably wouldn't be thrilled either, if he were in Elliot's place.

Next time, he decides, he'll make more of an effort. He wants Tyler to be happy.

But next time comes too soon, and Jamie still hasn't been able to process. He sits near Elliot at lunch the next day between practice and the game, instead of as far away as possible.

"Where did you say you work?" Jamie asks him, when Tyler's distracted talking to Klinger.

"I'm a business analyst at a local tech company," Elliot responds, looking surprised that Jamie asked. "Basically, I track the earnings and spending of the company and see where we need to cut or fund."

"Do you like it?" Jamie asks, mostly to be polite. It sounds boring to him.

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice gig," Elliot says. "It requires a lot of critical thinking. A little more brain power required than hockey," he laughs, and _that_ just rubs Jamie the wrong way. This guy has obviously never played hockey before if he thinks it doesn't require critical thinking and analysis. And is that what he thinks about Tyler? Sure, Tyler likes to drink and party, but he's genuinely an intelligent guy. Jamie doesn't bother responding.

But after that, he can't stop _noticing_. Elliot makes little comments about Tyler that he tries to pass off as a joke but are genuinely him calling Tyler dumb or stupid or a frat boy. It gets to the point where Jamie gets so angry that he has to leave, and he starts hanging out with them less and less until suddenly they've been dating for two months and Jamie can't remember the last time he hung out with Tyler outside of hockey.

And that's when he hears a knock on his door one afternoon on their day off.

He's surprised when he opens the door and sees Tyler, looking annoyed and anxious. Tyler doesn't wait for Jamie to say anything, just pushes past him and makes him way into the living room. Jamie follows him.

"You don't like Elliot," Tyler accuses and soon as Jamie enters the room. He's got his arms crossed and his shoulders hunched, somehow looking both vulnerable and combative at the same time. Jamie considers denying it, but Tyler would just get angry. If Tyler's going to be mad at him, Jamie wants it to be for the truth rather than a lie.

"I don't," he agrees, keeping his distance.

"Why not?" Tyler demands. Jamie sighs and moves to sit on the couch just to have something to do.

"I don't like how he talks about you," Jamie admits. "He acts like you're just some dumb hockey player and you're _not_." Tyler's arms drop and he flops down on the couch next to Jamie, rubbing his hands over his face.  
"I know he does," Tyler admits. "It drives me crazy. He acts like he's the smartest person on the planet and I know he thinks I'm stupid."

"Then why are you still with him?" Jamie's dumbfounded. Why would Tyler willingly stay with someone who talks about him like that?

"I've just… I already introduced him to the guys and stuff before I realized. I feel like if I break up with him now it's just going to seem like it was just another fling."

"So if this were a girl, you would've broken up with her already?" Jamie asks. Tyler just shrugs. "Tyler, you shouldn't stay with someone just because you're worried about what the guys think. They were so nice to him because they wanted to be supportive of you. They would still support you if you dump him. And you _should_." When Tyler doesn't respond, Jamie reaches out to grab his chin and tilt his face up. "You deserve someone who treats you the way you deserve to be treated. You can do better than that guy." To his horror, Tyler's eyes fill with tears.

"You wanna know why I haven't dated anyone since I came out?" Tyler asks quietly, not looking away from Jamie's eyes.

"Why?" Jamie asks, not sure he wants to know the answer.

"Because I couldn't fucking get over you," Tyler says fiercely. "I've been in love with you since 2014 and I just _can't get over it_. No one outside my family treats me better than you do. You've always looked at me and seen the best of me, even when everyone else sees the worst." Tyler sits up so he's fully facing Jamie. "And you know what finally made me date Elliot? He _looks like you_. Did you notice that?" Jamie had, but only because Bish pointed it out to him. "He was smart and charming and _looked like you_. And I spent the whole time wishing he were you because you were still better but I couldn't have you. I _can't_ have you."

Jamie has to take a deep breath before he can say, "What if you could have me?" Tyler stares at him blankly.

"You're straight," Tyler says, like he's checking that it's true.

"Seeing you with a boyfriend might have given me a reality check," Jamie admits. "I don't know that I'm attracted to men in general, but… I didn't like his hands on you. I realized I wanted my hands on you instead." Tyler groans and slumps down again.

"How could you say that to me at a time like this? I can't even kiss you until I break up with him."

"So you are going to break up with him?" Jamie checks, not even feeling bad about it.

"Duh," Tyler says, suddenly springing to his feet. "Like, literally right now. I'll be back in a bit." Jamie laughs as Tyler races out of the house.

He's not laughing a little while later when Tyler bursts into his house again. Jamie's in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when Tyler makes a beeline for him. Jamie has just enough time to set everything down before he has an armful of Tyler and Tyler's pulling Jamie's mouth down to his. For his first kiss with a man, it's pretty spectacular. Tyler's all hard muscle where Jamie's used to soft curves and he finds that he _likes it_. He gets his hands under the hem of Tyler's shirt just to be able to press his palms to the warmth of Tyler's skin and pulls him closer. Tyler kisses him like he's been waiting for it for years, and Jamie realizes that he _has._ He tries to give back as good as he gets, giving Tyler everything he's been waiting for, enjoying the way Tyler presses closer and melts into his touch.

He breaks away long enough to ask, "You broke up with him, then?"

"Yeah," Tyler laughs. "He was pissed." Jamie finds that he doesn't care, and leans in to kiss Tyler again.


End file.
